


二人法则

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 喜闻乐见A变O，俘虏与将军不可言说的秘密





	二人法则

金色的发丝上沾满了红褐色的血污，但仍然无法遮掩那太阳般闪耀的光泽。他囚服中裸露出的肌肤瓷一样白皙，有的地方被鞭打过，长出了细嫩的粉色新肉，有的地方却还在渗出细微的血珠。

这位不屈不挠的敌国战将已经被囚禁了有大半年之久，因吉尔菲艾斯曾与他在边境打过交道，对他抱有好感，才几经周折辗转到了自己手上。

吉尔菲艾斯才远征归来，元帅府都没回就直接来见莱因哈特，没想到还是已经被折磨得这么惨。  
他身上的旧伤已经恢复，新伤的愈合却远远没达到一个alpha该有的速度。

莱因哈特现在仍然在被迫进行一项“实验”，表面上是研究omega信息素的产生机制以抵御来自omega间谍的威胁，同时系统性地对alpha进行管理，其实说白了只是某位beta大将企图将alpha变成omega的恶趣味罢了。

而被俘虏的莱因哈特则是最佳的实验品。他身上具有一切alpha优秀的品格特质，外表又是比全国价位最高的omega还要精致的尤物，这想必也是那群利欲熏心的alpha军官们会允许这项实验继续下去的原因——他们都想知道造物主偏心创造的这个完美的物种，从不可一世的alpha变成人尽可夫的omega，能够让他们肮脏的双手赚取出多少泯灭良知的“价值”。

值得一提的是，各项体检与实验数据都表明莱因哈特从未与任何人发生过亲密的肢体接触，更不曾与omega有过标记关系。这意味着他是纯正的处子，这会让他的初夜拍卖起步价翻倍。  
吉尔菲艾斯已经能够想象到竞拍会有多激烈，而即便他能拍下莱因哈特的初夜，也不能保证莱因哈特今后不会流落到别人手中。能够让莱因哈特不被其他人玷污的唯一方法，只有对外宣称这项实验没有任何成功的迹象，莱因哈特仍旧是一个alpha。

这显然非常困难，因为实验结果在莱因哈特身上已经初具成效。直到吉尔菲艾斯走到他面前审视他的脸，莱因哈特才猛然意识到囚房里进来的是一个alpha。  
吉尔菲艾斯还记得他们第一次见面的时候，对方因自己无意释放的信息素瞬间爆发出的敌意，浅色的虹膜透彻得仿佛是极地的冰川，吉尔菲艾斯却丝毫没有感到寒意，而是被那样震慑的美丽所折服。

但现在，那双冰蓝色的眼睛惊恐地聚焦，透过手套吉尔菲艾斯也摸到了他脉搏的加速。莱因哈特向来对信息素很敏感，可此刻他迟钝到没认出吉尔菲艾斯的气息。失去对信息素的判断，这将会对他的日常行动造成极大的影响。

吉尔菲艾斯抬起他的下巴，皮革味渗入他铁锈味的鼻腔。莱因哈特的眼睫毛已经被干涸的血滴黏住，他半眯着一只眼，只能隐约看到聚光灯下高个男人军帽的剪影。

那个男人命令来人将他脸上的血污洗干净，随后让其他人离开了囚房。

 

莱因哈特看着他的眼神似乎是在探究，让吉尔菲艾斯欣慰的是，莱因哈特对他并没有敌意。这或许要感谢他们从前在边远行星，因不知晓对方的身份，纯粹对未来有着共同的理念而友好地共处了一段时间。虽然现在立场分明，却也不会改写那段真挚美好的历史。

“莱因哈特，我们暂时取胜了。”

“没有谁取胜了，”莱因哈特卷翘的睫毛一眨不眨，“吉尔菲艾斯，你不是一直都知道吗？”

他虚弱的语气中仍有坚定的气质，吉尔菲艾斯的心湖则为此激荡：“……你说的没错。”

樱粉色的双唇轻轻弯起一抹笑，单看十分娇柔，搭配颇具野心的眼神却给人以会被吞噬的惧意。  
旁人或许会被他嗜血的神情蒙蔽，吉尔菲艾斯却敏锐地察觉到莱因哈特身上异常的一丝气息。他脱下手套摸到莱因哈特脖子后的腺体，莱因哈特绷直了身子，吉尔菲艾斯指肚的力道让他有些腿发软。

这绝不是一个alpha被按住腺体时正确的反应，但他真的丧失了抵抗的力量，尤其按住他的人是他身为顶尖alpha都不曾在体能和技巧上胜过的吉尔菲艾斯。

“你已经丧失了最基本的标记功能，不再散发alpha信息素。很快，你会丧失其他alpha具备的一切。”他皱了皱眉，“你会被改造成一个omega，然后——”

接下来的话吉尔菲艾斯不愿说出口，莱因哈特已经抢过话头：  
“你不会让这种事发生的，对吗？吉尔菲艾斯，你不是这种人。”

说吉尔菲艾斯不是这种人，不如说在对象是莱因哈特时，他才会坚决地反对这件事发生。他曾错失了最初让莱因哈特离开实验室的时机，就绝不可能再次失误让莱因哈特落入污秽的地下卖场。

“所以，你有什么建议呢，莱因哈特？”

吉尔菲艾斯心中已有方向，但他想知道莱因哈特的想法能否帮助完善他的计划。  
他俯下身倾听，莱因哈特的大胆让他为之心动。

 

“事成之后，我所有的一切都会分你一半。”

但我想要的远胜过了你承诺的一半。吉尔菲艾斯想到，“那么我会是你忠诚的部下，莱因哈特大人。”

 

所有alpha军官的信息素样本全都记录在册，每隔一段时间，莱因哈特就要忍受来自alpha信息素的诱导作用。

他的身体状况已经非常不妙，相比上个月他能够感知其他人的信息素了，却不是以alpha的方式。准确来说，alpha的信息素仍然会让他的血流加快，但不会激起他本能的敌意。  
吉尔菲艾斯的信息素作用是最强烈的，激素的检测数值是其他alpha信息素诱导出的好几倍。莱因哈特为吉尔菲艾斯的温和怡然深深着迷，以至于他光是看到注射器上的“K”字样，就会开始分泌体液。  
如果不是吉尔菲艾斯给了他外用的抑制剂，如果不是尾椎注射会给他带来剧烈的痛楚，恐怕莱因哈特早就暴露了自己已经彻底变成了omega的事实。

但即便如此，莱因哈特的各项体能与攻击力测试依旧是alpha的顶尖数据。这让医师拿着他的omega信息素浓度检测报告，却对处置方式束手无策。哪怕莱因哈特已经成为了omega，如果他不服从，就不能变成“商品”。而“不服从”这个标签，是不可能属于omega的，这意味着莱因哈特还没有被完全驯化为正常的omega。  
实验进入了非常艰难的步骤，谁都不敢贸然用药物催使莱因哈特发情，一旦有失控的alpha造成不可挽回的损失，等待着整个实验小组的可不是以死谢罪那么简单。为此，他们还需要削弱莱因哈特的好斗性，让他习惯被压制，进而在受到伤害前服从。

 

格斗是莱因哈特最讨厌的测试之一。当然他还是胜者，尽管实验对象的alpha信息素不能对他起到震慑作用，他的身体却会产生其他的反应。

今天他差点就要输了，拖延的时间很长。那个alpha在压制他的时候对着他勃起，甚至在他身上磨蹭。莱因哈特感到极度恶心，却也感谢对方露出的这一破绽。  
但让他愤恨的是，他被人抵住的地方已经从内部濡湿了底裤。

“莱因哈特，”

背后熟悉的声音让莱因哈特猛然僵直了身体，他赶紧将换下的底裤攒在手心背到身后：“什么事。”

“你今天——”

房间里夹杂的味道让吉尔菲艾斯的眉头轻微地皱了一下，莱因哈特或许已经感知不到，但吉尔菲艾斯在察觉其他alpha信息素时，本能会让他怒火中烧。

吉尔菲艾斯不动声色地在屋内缓慢走了两步，他接近的时候，莱因哈特居然有想要后退的冲动——他也确实后退了一小步。他此刻的身体显然无法承受吉尔菲艾斯的信息素，尤其是这个男人的气息就和他本人一样温和，会悄无声息地潜入他的身体深处，而这才是最危险的。

他没有贴上莱因哈特，只是颇有分寸地在他耳侧嗅了一下。莱因哈特撇过头，这个行为让他面上燥热。

“你快发情了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯判断道。

这绝非是莱因哈特希望从吉尔菲艾斯口中听到的话，他睁大了双眼回看过去，吉尔菲艾斯的表情也没有他的语调那么冷静。

他的脑子有一瞬间的混乱，但他马上也冷静下来：所有的omega都会有发情期。就算他是alpha变成omega，也不可能逃脱这一循律。  
如果发情，他再也不需要进入实验室，他的小腹上会被印上痕迹，之后送到地下交易的卖场里去。

“什么时候？”

“可能下周，可能明天，可能……”柔和的嗓音不轻不重地做出停顿，“马上。”

莱因哈特沉默地对上吉尔菲艾斯深邃的双眸，凝滞的空气重新在他们周身环绕流动。

吉尔菲艾斯会帮他，他应该确信这一点。但吉尔菲艾斯要怎么帮？吉尔菲艾斯固然是一国元帅，也不可能对这样重大的事件一手遮天。他又有怎样的理由为自己做出牺牲？怎么确保吉尔菲艾斯不会放开他丢下他一个人？  
除非……除非吉尔菲艾斯也不得不和他一起逃，不得不放弃他的身份，除非吉尔菲艾斯犯了不能犯的错，除非他——

吉尔菲艾斯低垂着睫毛，看起来正在凝视莱因哈特的嘴。

这样近的距离，他甚至能嗅到吉尔菲艾斯的信息素正在微妙的波动。  
他大胆地抬起头凑近了红发男人的脸，对方却猛地制止了他：“我去给你办实验中止的申请手续。”

 

吉尔菲艾斯合上门，莱因哈特听到了门锁卡死的声音。

那句轻不可闻的“马上”像是埋在莱因哈特胸口的定时炸弹，在吉尔菲艾斯走后，他开始觉得心跳快得要跳出胸腔。

吉尔菲艾斯从来不做没把握的事，这意味着他要去申请中止莱因哈特身上的实验，就一定能成。这让莱因哈特多少放松了些，洗漱过后就躺到了床上。

温水没有削减他隐含的情绪，他躺在床上，感到浑身燥热，腹腔不自觉地收紧。  
莱因哈特手伸到自己的裤子里，立刻摸到湿润的穴口。

他发情了，这距离吉尔菲艾斯离开他的房间还不到一小时。

 

这似乎并不难忍……

莱因哈特做着吐息，想要压下那股骚动。但他越是想要转移注意力，身体就更加痛地让他重视起发情的问题。  
他想要把手伸进去，却又不堪这么做。

难耐之下，他翻出吉尔菲艾斯给他的外用抑制剂。但外用抑制只能减缓他分泌的速度，他现在对交合的渴望远远超过了一支抑制剂的控制范围。

莱因哈特往自己的身体内部涂抹着大量的抑制剂，却满脑子都在想着吉尔菲艾斯第一次教他上药时压进他身体里的手指。

 

等吉尔菲艾斯四个小时后再次打开莱因哈特的房门，莱因哈特已经蜷缩成一团，浑身都被汗湿透了。长时间内没有得到任何抚慰，他的腺体甚至滋生出一阵阵寒意。

他迷离地看着吉尔菲艾斯脸上残余的愠怒消散，随后他靠过来，关切地检查莱因哈特的状况。

莱因哈特顺从地向他打开了双腿，露出被情潮和抑制剂搅弄得乱七八糟的下体。  
他的阴茎根部仍然有一圈属于alpha的硬物，但莱因哈特的阴茎结再也不会随着性兴奋胀起。

吉尔菲艾斯缓解地抚摸着他，他却更加不满这样简单的触碰。他想要更激烈、更强硬的东西，他想让吉尔菲艾斯立刻让他脱离这种状态，哪怕莱因哈特从来不知道alpha会怎样对待发情的omega。  
他很有可能连omega发情是什么样子都没见过，但他自己就已经发情了。

“吉尔菲艾斯……我好冷……”

莱因哈特的双腿打着颤，一波液体从他粉色的穴口里溢出。“这里……停不下来……”

吉尔菲艾斯来之前已经预先打好了alpha抑制剂，为的就是不让自己在莱因哈特面前失控。

莱因哈特却毫无章法地在他身上乱摸，丝毫没有察觉吉尔菲艾斯忍耐的心情。  
他军裤里的那根悄然勃起，显然alpha抑制剂对上莱因哈特的发情不会有任何抵御的功效。

他忍无可忍地将莱因哈特按倒在床上，而莱因哈特瘫软着任他扯开了自己的衣扣，男人有力的双唇压紧他的脉搏再吮吻着向下，他柔软的手指插入火热的红色发丝中，在温热的口腔含住他前端时舒爽的哼叫出声。

吉尔菲艾斯卖力而生涩地吞吐莱因哈特的阴茎，他从没做过这种事，他很可能是在弥补自己没来得及制止实验的进行，结果剥夺了莱因哈特alpha身份的心态。  
但莱因哈特永远不会知道身为alpha做爱会是什么感觉了，或许他本身也并不需要知道。现在他渴望的一切，是吉尔菲艾斯能够缓解他身体空虚的疼痛。

 

莱因哈特身体里的抑制剂是苦涩的，但他本身的味道是甜美的。他抓住吉尔菲艾斯按在自己身上的手腕，呢喃着想让吉尔菲艾斯再深入些。

吉尔菲艾斯猛地直起身，他身体的反应让他无法再靠着唇舌满足莱因哈特的欲望。他也有欲望，并且正在爆发的边缘。

“莱因哈特，你有的都会给我一半？”

“……吉尔菲艾斯，全都……有你的一半……”

“那你的身体，也不是属于你一个人的。”

“是……”莱因哈特急剧地喘息，“属于你……属于你的……”

他迫切地回答吉尔菲艾斯，这并不是冲动下的胡言乱语，如果他再理智点，也会做出这种选择——他只想做吉尔菲艾斯一个人的omega。

一根滚烫的硬物抵上他的穴口，在他毫无准备的情况下，突然探入了一个头部。

骤然被撑开让莱因哈特绵长地娇喘，吉尔菲艾斯捞起他的膝弯，开始摆腰在他体内冲撞。

莱因哈特的处子身体有着惊人的容纳度，十几次的抽插，就已经没入了半根。

一想到身下的是曾让他甘愿称臣的alpha，吉尔菲艾斯不可抑制地加快了抽插的速度，莱因哈特握着吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎，被带动着往自己的身体里送。  
他一只手都圈不过来的硬物，居然轻而易举就塞进了自己的身体里。而他没有感到任何排斥和疼痛，反倒被这样的冲撞刺激得兴奋到浑身发抖。

他侧躺着，吉尔菲艾斯伏在他上方克制地抽插，像是怕碰碎了他。  
莱因哈特的手腕已经没有力气，虚虚地圈着那根热烫的阴茎，喉咙不断溢出低哑的呻吟。

吉尔菲艾斯低下头舔吻他露出的粉色耳垂，他颤抖着松开手想要阻挡敏感耳部的酥麻，却猛然被全部贯穿。  
敏锐的顶端没有放过莱因哈特穴道里任何缝隙，撑开着压在他脆弱的深处快速搅动。alpha理应退化的器官本就在药物的作用下逐渐复苏，而吉尔菲艾斯在尝试启动他体内的引擎，他不应该有感应的位置，正在疯狂地对吉尔菲艾斯作出反应。

一个隐蔽的位置被触碰到，莱因哈特绷紧了双腿抬起臀部，将自己往吉尔菲艾斯的身下送。  
他双手抵着吉尔菲艾斯结实的胸膛，对方精瘦的腰肢仍然能够勾着他的胯部急剧摆动。

一向沉稳的男人正在为他情动不已的事实让莱因哈特本能地兴奋，他大口地喘息，为这样倒错的征服感夹杂出笑意。

但他很快就无法笑出声，吉尔菲艾斯钻着他深处柔韧的小孔，而他在不断地作出应激，分泌着大量透明粘腻的液体。

莱因哈特窄小的穴道虽能容纳吉尔菲艾斯粗厚的肉柱，却无法蓄住这湿热的液体，在吉尔菲艾斯抽插的空当，不断从穴口下方倾泻而出。

清澈的水流打湿了莱因哈特腰下的床单，但吉尔菲艾斯没有为此停顿，而是维持着之前的频率翻搅，像是丝毫未觉莱因哈特的体内正发生着怎样的颤动。

第一次做就这样敏感，吉尔菲艾斯几乎怀疑他本身就是被开发过的omega。但他残留着肌肉线条的身形，蔷薇色囊袋上方明显突出一圈的阴茎结，都显示着莱因哈特曾是一个完美的alpha。

一层稀薄的金色毛发分布在他的性器上方，衬得他白皙的肌肤闪闪发光。丝绸般的金色短发铺在枕头上，莱因哈特的脖子和脸颊全都浸染着微醺的粉红，雪白胸膛上的两粒嫩红乳尖，小巧稚嫩得比樱桃还要可口。

他眯着一双冰蓝色的眼睛，凛冽的寒冰都化为春水，柔情地在眼波中荡漾，动听的嗓音还在犯规地呼唤吉尔菲艾斯的名字。

吉尔菲艾斯俯下身冲动地压住对方呢喃不断的嘴，却像是顺遂了对方的心愿，被对方缠上来攻略唇齿。  
莱因哈特的嘴唇凉凉的，探出的红色软舌却炙热无比。他如同饥渴的小猫一样舔舐吉尔菲艾斯嘴里的津液，双腿挂在吉尔菲艾斯的腰上，柔媚的甬道紧紧吸附着吉尔菲艾斯，随着吉尔菲艾斯的顶弄有致地嗦吸。

他们紧紧搂在一起，莱因哈特为战斗而生的修长的四肢缠绕在入侵他的男人身上，他俊美的五官被情欲折磨得柔媚无比。

吉尔菲艾斯的大拇指轻轻弹弄他的乳头，居然这里也变得有反应。

他捧起莱因哈特的脖子，舌尖强势地舔弄对方敏感的耳蜗。莱因哈特激荡地叫唤，扣住吉尔菲艾斯的大腿要他进得更深。

就算是omega，莱因哈特也不会满足于单方面的承受。他也想要控制，要不是他是第一次发情没什么力气，他想要骑在吉尔菲艾斯的胯上主动索取，想要看吉尔菲艾斯被他挑逗得欲火焚身的模样。

他推了吉尔菲艾斯一把，想要翻过身压在对方身上。吉尔菲艾斯顺势躺下，抬起莱因哈特的双臀，绷紧了下半身冲撞进去。

莱因哈特还没来得及调整自己的姿势，就被突如其来的深度顶得四肢发软。他撑在吉尔菲艾斯的胸口，秀丽的眉头下，湿润的冰蓝色双眼锁紧了吉尔菲艾斯仰视他的专注眼神。

他们曾经有过这样柔情的对视，当时莱因哈特还是alpha。在共处的那段日子，他们以教师和记者的身份互相隐瞒。对方是优秀的alpha，有着极好的头脑与相貌，怎么就会相信彼此只是普通的职工？也许他们心中早就有了答案，但谁也不想打破那样宁静的和谐。  
莱因哈特激进的信息素常常勾起吉尔菲艾斯想要压制他的alpha本能，他的本性却让他选择安抚莱因哈特，好在他的信息素确实能对莱因哈特起这样的作用。

他怎么会没意识到，莱因哈特在他面前早就不再是一个合格的alpha，甚至莱因哈特都察觉不到自己是以怎样的姿态对吉尔菲艾斯撒娇。  
但察觉到这一点的吉尔菲艾斯，却没有阻止这段感情的滋生。他波澜不惊地保持着alpha友人间最底线的分寸，极度宠溺着莱因哈特的同时，并不点破双方感情的那层薄纸。直至分别，莱因哈特也不曾知晓他对吉尔菲艾斯的真正感情。

如果最终是以莱因哈特付出这样的代价才了解自己的心意的话，吉尔菲艾斯会在莱因哈特第一次让他帮忙整理衣襟时亲吻他的脸颊，会在莱因哈特第一次靠在他肩上休憩时握住他的手表白，会在莱因哈特第一次说不要一个人睡的时候和他上床，而不是在莱因哈特成为俘虏，被强行改造成omega后，躺在他身下等待他的标记。

吉尔菲艾斯皱着眉闭上眼，他感觉自己的阴茎结胀起了。他会狠狠锁住这个处子，一滴不剩地射到他身体里让他吸收。

标记莱因哈特，同时也意味着他很快就不能留在这个国家。他会被一直以来赖以生存的土地抛弃，被曾经效忠的上级发布通缉令，又或者是自己抛弃了对方。这不应该是一国元帅能轻易做出的决定，但他抱着怀里的莱因哈特，似乎一切都是值得的。


End file.
